thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Amir Tasya
---- Amir Tasya (アマー 多志矢, Amaa Tashia) is a young man attending Koma Inu's Magical Academy, born and raised in the Hylion capital of Unianim to the Toranku 15 chairman, Izar Tasya and one of the strongest of the Four Beast Saints, Theia Tasya. Known for taking after his mother he is often described as a kindhearted and free spirited individual who enjoys bringing happiness into the lives of those around him. Being a novice user of the Light natured Scaled Ascension passed onto him from his mother he seeks to use his power for the good of those around him in hopes of one day becoming someone as strong and well respected as the woman who raised him. Appearance It is not uncommon for Amir to be described as handsome by adults and even cute by his female peers. Standing at approximately four foot, eight inches tall which is the average height for a boy his age and weighing just under one hundred pounds. His skin being ever so slightly tanned in color, not quite olive in complexion but the slight coloration being an obvious hint to his Pergrandian ancestry. His head is oval shaped, possessing slightly longer than average for a boy's shaggy hair which happens to be the lavender color inherited from his father, a rare color that has followed the bloodline of his long past grandmother for several generations and is a trait that also manifested in his twin sister. Being naturally straight, it requires little effort to groom but refusing to do so at all would quickly lead to unwanted curls and tangles no one would ever wish to deal with. Any who know of his mother and sees his face will easily be able to tell where it is he got it from, large emerald eyes surrounded by black eyelashes on the long side for a male which often brush his cheeks every time he blinks. His eyebrows share that same black color but are often hidden behind his bangs that hang down into his face. His eyes have often been described as captivating to say the least, seeming to radiate light from them like beautiful gemstones and it is through these eyes that Amir bares his soul as he wears his feelings on his face at all times, unable to hide them outside of his acting, a trait he doesn't fully understand but one he possesses regardless and his one his parents are happy that he has, being able to tell exactly how he's feeling with a single glance but still only giving a bit of insight into what is going on in the head of the brilliant young man. His nose is small with an unpronounced bridge leaving it little more than a small button in the middle of his face. Underneath of this sits a pair of pale pink lips often curled into a bright and innocent smile that gives off a warm and inviting aura to those around him. His soft cheeks often adding to his innocent appearance, a faint natural blush ever-present on them. Amir possesses a mesomorphic body type, having a naturally strong body and an athletic build gained from the training done alongside his parents. He, however, does not possess well-defined muscles at this point in time, having only just now reached the age in which he can begin filling out and gaining that muscular physic if he so desires but the training gone through alongside his parents mainly focuses on endurance and flexibility rather than muscle building and as such his fighting style to rely more on quick, agile movements than simply attempting to overpower his opponent with strength. Amir can be seen in a variety out different outfits however as a student he is most likely to be seen in a black and red blazer above a white button up and red tie with red or khaki colored slacks held up by a black leather belt. His school shoes are those of black leather oxford loafers all purchased from Clotho's Prophecy, his parents' favorite store for formal wear. Even outside of school Amir's taste in clothing is still that of a more formal style, often wearing button up or polo shirts beneath creme colored sweaters with plan toe penny loafers. Enjoying the feel and style of these clothes as well as the compliments he often gets for never looking sloppy. Personality Amir can be described as a cheerful and optimistic individual, carrying with him a warm and bubbly innocence that many find endearing and has earned him a popular position among his peers. His quick ability to warm up to others has led to his gaining a variety of friends with whom he spends a great majority of his social life with. His optimism and overall enthusiastic outlook on everything has been known to be quite infectious, the mood of any room lifting the moment he begins to speak. His kind and honest heart is often found to be undeniably endearing to others, charming teachers and peers alike. Forming new bonds and connections with others is something he looks forward to every day, fueling his love for school and his extracurricular activities. As both he and his twin sister are both talkative individuals, one can expect a room to be quite chatty when both of them are there, one of the few things they often get in trouble for in school. He is a young man not afraid to try new things, always willing to give everything a shot to see if it is something that interests. This willingness to branch out and bravery to look in unlikely places for things that he might enjoy is what eventually led to his joining the Theater club at Mimisbrunnr Academy of Magic. Not unlike his mother with the camera, Amir has found his place on stage. Gaining praise from his friends, family, and teachers for his brilliantly natural performances that show that he was born with a natural affinity for acting and being in front of an audience, never having been one to shy away from public speaking to begin with and feeling in his element on the theater stage where he and his clubmates have put on many great performances that often draws in the citizens of Magnolia to watch. Much of this is thanks to the hard work of the club members and the school's support of the arts. Amir works hard in everything he takes interest in, whether this be his training, his studies, or his hobbies, he is always known to put one hundred percent into everything he does and tries hard to improve in places he lacks in. While being just as competitive as his sister, the two always been known to have a healthy sibling rivalry both in and outside of school, he admires her hard work and dedication she puts toward her own interests and hobbies and looks up to her as the technically older sister that she is. The two fight from time to time as all siblings do but even so they are quick to resolve their problems and come to an agreement in some way or form, the two having a mutual respect for the other that is often not found in siblings of similar ages and is most likely greatly attributed to their healthy, supportive, and loving home life their parents have gifted them with. Having volunteered alongside his mother at many of the animal shelters found around Crocus, Amir had developed a soft spot for any and all kinds of animals, from dogs and cats to lizards and birds. He finds their presence calming in nature and enjoys their company, often being found talking to them as if they could truly understand him, something he is embarrassed about whenever he's caught. While he does have a preference for larger furry animals, he treats them all with the same gentle kindness and love, having nursed several different animals back to help with the help of his mother with whom he shares this great love of anything resembling an animal. The only exception to this love comes in the form of spiders, on of his biggest fears as he dislikes their shape and hairy form along with the several large eyes that just give him the Heebie-jeebies. Something he knows is irrational but not something he can overcome just by knowing that. Both his and his mother's significant amount of time with animals along with his father's inability to say no to Theia eventually saw to it that they would adopt a cat with which Amir spends a great deal of his free time outside of his hobbies with, the rather large and fluffy cat being known to either be following him or his mother around the apartment at any given time. Being the son of two highly prominent people in society, Amir is one to keep that in mind in the way he acts, doing well to protect his families' image with a strong moral code instilled into him through the teaching and philosophies of both of his parents, being taught to respect all living creature, humans and animals alike as you never know what it is they have gone through and changing this ideology once you have gotten to know someone. Only then can you decide whether or not they are worth your respect. This idea has had a large impact on the way he perceives people and all in all furthering his want to get to know those around, wanting to know their stories but always being sure never to pry further than what their relationship allows, meaning that he often take the time to get to know those around him and basing his ideas of them from that rather than holding any sort of prejudice or other preconceptions about others. As he is only human, Amir possesses a few negative traits as well, picking up his mother's habit of being quite stubborn when he puts his mind to something. Often being unwilling to back down from just about anything until he has exhausted all of his options. He has a strong drive to prove himself to others around him, this leading to his hardworking attitude that has gotten him good grades and praise from many of his peers but this same attitude sees to it that he remains his worst critic, mentally punishing himself for every little failure or wall that he encounters far worse than anyone else around him. Part of this comes from being the younger of the two siblings, feeling a need to work harder in order to keep up with his elder sister even if the two were born only a few minutes apart from one another. It is another irrationality that he can't quite get over and is something he often seeks advice from his mother about as her guidance is often enough to set him on the right path once again. History Amir was born in Crocus, Fiore in the year x806 as one of two twins born to Theia Zhulong and Izar Tasya. Amir and his sister grew up in a loving and supportive environment as part of a healthy and happy family. Beginning his education at the age of seven, He, along with his sister, as they both began attending Koma Inu's Magical Academy which was a well-known and well-regarded school found just outside of Magnolia. It was at this school that he learned of his love of acting and performing in plays in front of large crowds and now eventually dreams of becoming an actor whether on the screen or on the stage. Discovering his inherited draconic abilities at the age of eight years old he began training alongside his mother and sister to further develop his skill and understanding of the power gifted to him by his mother as a result of his dragon ancestry. Despite only having lived for thirteen short years Amir has had a good and happy life of training alongside his parents, several family trips to several beautiful locations around Hylion, and the best public education known to exist within the borders of Ashvattha. Equipment Bō: Magic & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intellect: Amir has always been known as an intelligent child, quick to learn and a young man devoted to his studies his quickly growing mind is something his parents are quite proud of and do their best to help cultivate as best they can. It is often stated by himself that his mind moves a mile a minute, moving from topic to topic whenever he isn't focusing on one thing in particular. This quick mind allows him to scan over his ideas and observations quickly, fueling his own mental agility in battle and allowing him to think outside the box when all else fails him. His keen observational skills giving him the ability to notice small changes in his environment and with his opponent, something that makes it difficult to lie to him as tells catch his eye fairly quickly. Strength: Amir possesses a naturally strong body due to his body type made all the more so by his draconic physiology which allows him to be physically superior to humans and as such he is stronger than most other thirteen year old children, being able to lift exactly 250.lbs and hold that weight for a little more than ten minutes before his muscles begin to ache and want to give way. He can not bench this weight however as he is unable to lift in back up one he brings it back down and requires a spotter to help him during gym class. His punch is still more than enough to knock the wind out of a full grown man if he swings at full force, something his father can attest to. Speed, Agility, & Endurance: Being a light dragon slayer offers several advantages when it comes to that of speed and agility, both Amir and his sister tieing for the number one fastest in his class during gym when he is allowed to use his power but has actually been known to come in 3rd when the use of any magic is restricted. While his natural physiology does give him an advantage his muscles are still not fully developed and as a result, he happens to not yet have that advantage over his classmates in terms of speed but in distance running his is known to far exceed the limits of that of his peers as his natural stamina and endurance is much higher than other children his age allowing him to actually end up completing his mile runs faster than the other students of course only being rivaled by his sister. Sub-par Durability: Amir is not known for his durability, having a similar durability to that of any child his age and certainly lacking the durable body of a grown man. This does not mean that Amir isn't sturdy in his own way, his stubborn nature making it difficult for him to stay down when he wants to continue fighting an admirable and foolish trait all in one but one that allows him to press on even when he's well beyond his last legs. As a dragon slayer however, his dragon scales can boost his durability as well as his magical resistance for a short while. Changed Physiology: Amir is a dragon slayer and inherited that draconic physiology from his mother, gifting him a body similar to that of a dragon and this shows in many physical traits some in and others outside his body. His canine teeth and fingernails are a bit longer and sharper than that of the average human which allow him a much more powerful scratch and bite, a lesson is parents learned first hand during his terrible twos. His muscles are more compact and stronger than that of an average human, allowing him to lift twice his own weight at his current age and will no doubt continue to grow as he does, eventually allowing him to lift upwards of one to two tons once he reaches the age of seventeen. He also possesses an extra organ, one resembling a Jacobson's organ, an auxiliary olfactory organ that allows the user to detect pheromones in the air. He also possesses enhanced vision, his eyes being able to sense and detect heat similar to that of lizards which allows him to see in thermal vision, also having access to night vision which can be deactivated at any time. He can also focus on objects, their pupils becoming snake-like as he squeezes or stretches out his lenses manually. *'Enhances Senses': Being a Light Dragon Slayer, He is able to sense shifts in the photons around him, allowing her to tell what direction an enemy is coming in which helps him counter "surprise attacks". This also allows him to see wavelengths unseen by that of the normal human eye. In his normal form, he is able to see 1012 Hz to 1016 Hz, making him capable of seeing almost all of the infrared spectrum to the ultraviolet spectrum. This can be used to his advantage in generating attacks of great heat, as well as altering the wavelengths of his attacks to make them appear invisible to the average human eye. Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial art created by the Mystan monks as a way to integrate their martial arts into their philosophy, the martial art being the perfect embodiment of their "Live like that of a tree" ideology. It is a face paced and flexible fighting style that focuses on neutralizing attacks and using momentum along with instinct in order to swiftly move out of the way of attacks. The offensive side of this martial art focusing on joint manipulation along with a variety of throws. Mages who utilize this martial art are known to be of both fast body and mind, reading opponents and reacting in kind with perfect timing as the martial art focuses greatly on defensive abilities and countering opponents attacks, often turning their opponents attacks against themselves. Users of this martial art are often known to have great flexibility as well as a mesomorphic body type **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one of the opponent's thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterward, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponents center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with an ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponents impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily breaking bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practitioner throws a punch from the drawn arrow stance. The mage delivers a swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs.So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Kannimara Chord Cut' (カニマラコードカット, Kanimara Kōdokatto): while in a fighting stance, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended. With fingers extended outward, the user covers their hand in a coat of ethernano; at the moment of impact, the pronated hand is generally held in a horizontal orientation with the palm facing the ground. The power of this attack comes from its ability to cut the vessels of its opponent when executed with enough force. Using two fingers can cut off blood flow until the pressure is released, three can cause severe bruising, four fingers can cut superficial nerves and vessels, and 5 fingers can damage muscle fibers. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose its consecutive momentum. Afterward, fighter had to stiff his body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of his joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly, they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: Even at his young age Amir possesses a large pool of magical reserves in which he can pull from, much of his origins quick growth comes from his learning of dragon slayer magic which requires a large origin to contain in the first place. However, as a child of one of the most powerful of the Ten Wizard Saints, it is believed that Amir has great potential and that his origin will grow with the advancement of his dragon slayer magic. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of one's magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Amir possesses a standard aura as of now but this aura is known to grow to that similar to an S-class aura when feeling strong emotions and as such, it is believed that he will one day reach much greater heights. When releasing his aura it takes on a gold color with hints of purple within it. Magic & Spells Light Scaled Ascension Light Scaled Ascension: Light Scaled ascension is a powerful form of Ancient dragon magic once utilized by the powerful beasts known as dragons and gifted to humans long ago during. This particular form of Scaled Ascension was passed down from parent to child, Amir's mother, Theia Zhulong having be gifted the soul of her dragon parent and thus changing her body greatly. However, she retained her human form and thus she was able to live a human life and eventually marry, resulting in his birth and having a draconic physiology similar to that of his mother and so making it all the easier for him to learn her magic alongside his twin sister. Light dragon scaled ascension allows the user to control, create, and manipulate light in any way they see fit in all forms. This light manipulation allows them to create powerful blasts of photon energy, bend light around themselves to make themselves invisible as well as create illusions and reach otherwise unimaginable speeds through the usage of this magic. Offensive Spells *'Light Dragon's Roar': A signature move for all dragon slayers happens to be their roar, an attack which allows the user to exhale a blast of their particular element from their mouth and toward their opponent. While it is often the first move learned by a dragon slayer it is by no means a weak move as each slayer's roar is different and powerful in its own right. Amir begins casting this spell just as any slayer would, by taking in a deep breath and focusing his magic into his mouth which will then transform the air as he exhales, turning it into a powerful blast. The light exhaled from this attack is incredibly bright, blindingly so which often disorients enemies forcing them to look away and often ends up with them getting hit as it is much harder to dodge an attack you can't see coming. However, the temporary blindness is the least of the opponents worries as the light shot from Amir's mouth not only travels at blinding speeds but also hits with enough force along with generating enough heat to smash or burn its way through even some of the strongest metals Earth land has to offer against it. The spell generally lasts just about eight seconds when shot at full strength, more than enough time for it to cause massive amounts of damage to the opponent and the surrounding area *'Light Dragon's Blinding Fist': Similar to the way of releasing an aura, Amir will channel his magical energy into both of her fists, surrounding them in a bright white-golden light. However, Amir will release an almost undetectable amount of ethernano into her arm, muscle, and shoulder’s structure to help strengthen the resistance of his body as well as increase output of the punch. This light around his fist is of a greater molecular speed and density, making it act as a greater protection as well as a means to deal a more damaging hit on his opponent. He could easily use this spell to pierce through or block physical or magical attacks, depending on the strength of the attack. He uses this attack to mostly up the power of his close range combat. This spell doesn’t take up much ethernano either, as the output of such an attack is relatively close range and can be recycled by reincorporating in the lost photons. Meaning that this spell can be continuously maintained for several minutes at a time. Radiating Strike: While using Blinding Fist, Amir is able to alter the wavelength of the light surrounding his hands into that of infrared light. Infrared light is the unique wavelength of light, although unseen to the human eye, is felt as heat. This appears invisible to those of normal eyesight, giving him a surprise advantage in close combat. As most people would attribute his size to someone of little strength, leading them to not fully guard against his fiery hot strike. Even to mages with keen eyesight, like that of other Dragon Slayers, his fists only appear slightly hazy, as if they were staring through the heat wave that bounces off the hot pavement in the summer. To Amir, or other Light Slayers such as his sister and mother who can see the wide spectrum that she can, it appears as a red hue, the light crawling up her arms like a flickering flame. By generating a great deal of infrared light, Amir is able to hit with extreme heat, coming close to that of a Fire Dragon Slayer's attacks, and leaving his opponent with scorched skin *'Light Dragon's Illuminating Claw': A powerful strike that imitates the usage of a dragon's powerful claws in combat and is another attack signature to that of dragon slayer magic. However, like a roar, each slayer's claw is different as each has different abilities and traits that make them unique. Amir begins the casting of this spell in a similar way to how he would begin casting his blinding fists but rather than focusing his magical energy into his hand he will focus it even further into his fingertips while not keeping the same amount of energy found in his hand, condensing it into his fingernails until they glow bright with a white light. This blinding light will make his entire hand unable to be looked at directly without some form of protective eyewear. Amir will then bring down the light claws down upon the opponent with devastating speed, the light having a cutting effect that takes the form of five distinct claw marks normally measuring at about three to four feet in length, being able to be measured without actually inflicting them upon someone as the leave behind a trail of light that marks the path the claws followed. When used against trees not far from his home during training with his mother Amir found that he could easily smash through the thick trunks as well as just at least one full foot into solid stone, a feat he is quite proud of. *'Light Dragon's Wing Attack': Crouching down and putting his two fists together, Amir brings about a decent amount of ethernano into his arms and hands. This ethernano swells outwards, taking shape in what appears as large draconic wings, spanning a total of 32 feet arched upwards. The benefit of this extremely dense attack is that can be performed both at close range, or “thrown” from a distance. Once formed, Amir will bring his hands as far back as he can and then proceeds to swing his arms forwards into an extended clapping motion. Should an opponent be in close range of this clap, he will feel the concussive force of this photonic attack like a freight train hitting them head on. The light itself can cause minor lacerations from its molecular speed, but the true power of this wing attack comes from the barrage of force. This is even a two part attack, as a shockwave of pressure from the force of the wing attack will follow a couple seconds after the initial strike. This does as much damage to the body as it does to the earth; effective ripping up rocks and roots half a foot under the surface. This can act as a boosted attack as well. Whereas by aiming one attack at the ground, him can propel herself upwards about ten feet, allowing him to use the force of gravity to aid in the strength of subsequent downward strike of the second “wing”. This increased power does come at a cost, for Amir is subjecting herself to the rubble and debris shot up from her attack on the initial boost. *'Light Dragon's Shimmering Arrows': First Amir will concentrate her ethernano into the palm of his hand, causing a small glow to spread out as this technique is activated, encircling his hand in a radiant golden glow as multiple streams of light are sent out to attack the enemy. The spread of these beams can cover a distance of 260 feet straight, and 35 feet across, making it one of the most widespread and threatening attacks in Amir's arsenal. The beams themselves are always connected at the point of origin, allowing Amir to alter the beam's direction after being shot by the aid of expert ethernano manipulation. This makes it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The beams start off at a thickness of 8 inches from their point of origin, and gradually get thinner as the travel down their path, ending at a mere quarter inch thickness at their maximum length. They can easily puncture steel or earth, and even make their way through viscous liquid due to their vibrational frequency. A unique trait about this spell is his ability to increase the number of beams to a substantially large amount, splitting them in half in the process. An initial attack can generate 15 different beams, each which can easily be controlled by Amir. But should she desire to split them up towards their 480 beam maximum, the maneuverability of the arrows lessens, turning the attack into more of a barrage, rather than a pinpoint attack. Defensive Spells *'Light Dragon's Photon Shield': By manipulating the light particles in the air and combining them with his own ethernano, Theia is able to construct a highly durable hexagonal shield that can span around 120 square foot area. This spell is immovable to those without photokinesis, but to Amir, it is a freestanding shield that he can easily use in conjunction with his movements to help block incoming attacks. It’s ethernano frequency and molecular density is so high that very few magic attacks are able to pierce it's constructed on the first hit. Though those of S Class Rank and higher have been seen cracking it through the use of a very powerful attack. Needless to say, that repeated hits will eventually cause it to crack and shatter, leaving Amir with little time to construct a new one. He generally has a refractory period of ten seconds before he can effectively create a shield of a suitable thickness. Once created this spell can last for a time of twenty seconds to two minutes, dependant on the size and thickness of the shield and how much magic Amir wishes to devote to keeping its structure intact. Though generally used to block incoming attacks from opponents, these photon shields can be used in many other ways, such as trapping his foes, using them as a means to limit his opponent’s movements, or even as a creation to aid in traveling over areas where there is no solid earth beneath. Supplementary Spells *'Light Dragon's Radiant Wings': By sending greater amounts of ethernano to the space around his should blades, Theia is capable of releasing it out and molding it into large wings made of light that can be used for multiple purposes such as attacking, defending and of course flying. Amir is capable of moving these wings by flexing and relaxing the muscles in his back alongside a variance in ethernano output to give him added thrust. A bonus is that he is able to mold and release “feathers” from these wings that she can shoot forward at an opponent to overwhelm them with destructive, high-frequency light that releases a small explosion on impact. The wings are also incredibly durable and quite difficult to destroy, making them a great shield due to their dense ethernano oscillation. This mode of transportation also helps prevent Amir from getting motion sick, a plague that devastates all first generation dragon slayers, and allows him to travel distances relatively fast; moving at speeds up to 90 km per hour, similar to that of the fastest bird alive. *'Light Step': **'Flash Step': *'Light Body': While performing this relatively complex and useful spell, Amir integrates his Light Magic into his flesh and fuses it with his body. In doing so, he becomes a mass of photon particles. Once he has shifted into this form, he gains the signature intangibility of the elemental magics, which allows Amir to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body while he is transformed. This form also grants Amir some traits typical of light; capable of freely moving around at light speed, being able to travel long distances and rapidly appearing at his destination as if he was teleporting. This can act as a boost to his physical attacks as well, in which he will typically shift into his photon form and travel with an insanely high velocity to his target, shifting back a mere second prior to impact. This will give his punch an amazing amount of force behind it, capable of shattering bones or concrete, as long as he reinforces and protects his arm with ethernano prior to contact with his target. *'Divine Grace': Modes Nebular Dragon Mode: Nebular Dragon Mode is granted to an Ascended user after the inheritance of specific sequences of codons in their eRNA to allow for the expression of both Cosmic Magic and Light Dragon Slayer Magic after Ki Translation. As of now the only known means of achieving this mode is through genetic inheritance of the unique Ki markers, but many believe that the traditional means of consumption would be able to allow Light magic users to achieve this mode. However, the risk of consuming the highly dangerous cosmic energy, along with the rarity of such substance, has prevented others from attempting this pathway of achieving this mode. After instruction from the parent dragon slayer on how to express their scaled light magic, the expression of both the light and cosmic magic is often first activated when the user reaches a state of heightened emotions or danger and their body instinctively goes into the mode to offer better protection for itself. After initial activation, means of conscious control can be achieved through extreme meditation and Ki expression manipulation. While Nebular Dragon Mode is activated, the two formidable elements fuse together which allows the user to use their Ascended Magic enhanced with divine and versatile effects of cosmic light. The combined effects of the two magic allow both to greatly enhance the other and gives the user a greater range of versatility that cannot be achieved through the mastery of light scaled magic allow such as access to all wavelengths of light on the spectrum both visible and not such as X-rays as well as ultraviolet and infrared light, bringing the utilization of the light element to its full potential. The Cosmic aspect of this element allowing for the utilization, control, and manipulation of cosmic entities such as cosmic energy pulled from the cosmos themselves to create objects such as comets, asteroids, meteors, miniature planets, and even black holes as well as the manipulation of cosmic radiation to some degree through the use of solar energy and gamma rays which is impossible through the usage of regular Cosmic magic and is another example of the true potential of the Cosmic energy brought out through the union with its light magic partner. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Triva